Oy, Angelina!
by readysetsmile
Summary: The odd relationship of Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson. Friends or more? Only time will tell…
1. Taste Testing

Oy, Angelina!  
  
Summary: The odd relationship of Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson. Friends or more? Only time will tell...  
  
((Hi. My first chapterized HP fic. Hi. It's rated just to be safe, don't worry. :) It takes place in Fred/George/Angelina/etc. 6th year... (it would have been seventh but they weren't at Hogwarts for Christmas then...) Please R&R!!! So, here we go...)) Disclaimer: I speak for this chapter and all forthcoming chapters when I say "I do not own anything/anyone/any part of this story." Blah, blah, blah...  
  
Chapter One: Taste Testing  
  
"Oy, Angelina!" Fred Weasley called throughout the Gryffindor Common Room. Uh-oh... Angelina thought as she sat by the fire, working on a Transfiguration assignment given over the Christmas holidays.  
"What now, Weasley?! I'm working here!" She snapped as he copped over to her.  
"I can see that, ma'am. But surely you would be interested in a delightful piece of chocolate to relax your brain to make that horrible homework easier, eh?" He said, waving a piece of chunky chocolate in her face, taking on the voice of a salesperson.  
"Get that stuff away from me, Fred. Now." She ordered him, without taking her eyes off of her quill, which was scratching its way across the parchment...  
"Come on, Ang! No on else will try it!" He whined.  
"No! Now go away!" She scolded him. Fred put on his best 'hurt' look. She hated when he did that. It made her feel guilty- even though he wouldn't feel the least guilty when her tongue grew five feet or she began to molt...  
"Ouch. Yeesh, you could have just said you were PMSing and I would have left you alone..."  
"Ugh! Fred- go away before I shove that chocolate down your throat!"  
"Aw- come on, Ang! Please! Just this once! I won't ask you to ever again!"  
"No- what did you do to it, anyways?"  
"Erm... well, George and I, we put a transformation potion into it..."  
"And what would I transform into, then, hmm?"  
"Well... we're not really sure yet. That's why we wanted you to try it. It was either you or some Durmstrang kid, and we didn't want to risk it..."  
"Oh- well aren't you just the charmer? I refuse to try it. And don't you dare try to give it to me in my sleep like that faulty pepper mint... My mouth was burning like bloody hell when I woke up..."  
"It was George's idea!"  
"I'm sure it was- now let me finish this!"  
"Fine. Oh- by the way, I disown you as my best friend that is a girl title. I'll go beg Alicia for her to take the position now."  
"Oh no, I'm so depressed now. What am I going to do? I know! Finish my work! Now shoo!"  
"You can't resist me, Ang, you know it!"  
"Oh believe me, I can."  
"Look at this cute, freckly, carrot-topped face! You *can't* resist me! And when I look into your eyes you will fall into a deeeep trance and will taste test the Chango-Chocolate. Muahaha!"  
"Sorry. You might want to get your trance-eyes fixed, they seemed to be faulty; like your brain."  
"Fine. Be that way. I'll go trick Neville into trying my chocolates..."  
Hallelujah, she thought, finally getting Fred off her back. He definitely was a pain. But he was a cute, funny, wonderful pain... Okay. So Angelina had had a crush on Fred Weasley for over a year now. But at least she was good at not showing it.  
Truth be told, she liked her position as Best Friend That is a Girl. She didn't want to take a risk, get promoted to Girlfriend, get dumped, and be demoted to Person to Hate. Not that Fred would ever go out with her... He was a popular class clown and she was just a chaser with a few good quirks.  
Finally! She had finished her assignment! She rolled up her parchment, placed it in her bag, and walked over to a corner where Katie was chatting with Alicia.  
"So, I'm going to the Yule Ball with Brian Smith- you know, the one in Ravenclaw!" Katie was chattering. Alicia nodded her head indicating she was listening. ((A/N: Did George go to the Ball with Katie or Alicia or someone else entirely? I really should know this, I read the fourth book 10 times, but I had a brain freeze. Can anyone tell me? As of now, George is going with Alicia if no one minds. *ducks from thrown rocks* Please don't get mad...)).  
The Ball! Angelina could only keep from gasping. How could she have forgotten? Well... she had been wrapped up in her Holiday Work lately. But still... everyone had to have been talking about it! Especially with the Durmstang and Beauxbaton students around! Ugh! Now the Ball was coming up and she didn't have a date!  
"Oy Angelina!" Fred's voice called again. How she knew it wasn't George's, she never knew. But she did. She always did. And she could also tell that Fred wanted something other than her trying to taste test foods.  
"What is it, Fred?" She asked, whipping around.  
"Wanna go to the Ball with me?" Whoa. Angelina did a double take. Had he actually said that? Yes, he had, otherwise Alicia and Katie wouldn't be smiling at her.  
"Sure." She shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of it. When she turned back to face her two friends, a grin had spread across her face. Inside she was jumping for joy, doing a happy little dance. When she picked up a piece of chocolate from the table without noticing and popped it into her mouth, she couldn't help but think, "I guess miracles do happen..." 


	2. Thin Line

((gleams Thanks so much for reviewing! Keep it coming! It really makes my day It's a bit short and odd, but oh well. Well, here we are... ))  
  
Chapter Two: Thin Line  
  
"I hate you, Fred." Angelina stated for the bizillionth time as she finally left the hospital wing.  
"I'm sorry! We didn't know it would turn you into part-parrot- honestly!"  
"Oh, yeah! Then how come you kept saying 'Paulie wanna cracker?' and laughing!?! Hmm?"  
"Because- it was pretty funny, you have to admit, Ang..."  
"Oh- sure! I'd like to see you become part parrot! It hurts! I could barely walk with those little, perching feet!"  
Fred just chuckled and ducked while she through a fake punch at his head.  
"I hate you..." She told him- again. He rolled his eyes.  
"Honestly woman! You need to find some new material! Oh yeah- didn't you know that there is a think line between love and hate?"  
"Oh puh-leese! Get out of my sight before I stick that chocolate up your arse!"  
"Touchy, aren't we? Didn't you forget that I'm your date for tomorrow night at the Ball?"  
"Oh don't worry- I remember. And I regret it..."  
"Aw, come on. You have to admit, I'm pretty good looking..."  
"Conceited prat..."  
"Ha! So you admit it then!"  
"Oh, shut up, Fred!"  
"Sorry- I can't. Unless you push the off button, my mouth just keeps moving..."  
"Ugh! Thank the Lord you're twin isn't half as annoying as you are!"  
"Don't be talking about my brother like that, you suck-up."  
"I am not a suck up!"  
"Are too! At least you were to Oliver Wood last year- even now though we don't have Quidditch this year! You wanted to be captain this year- I'm not stupid."  
"That's different and you know it."  
"Pf. Please..."  
"Don't you 'please' me Fred Weasley!"  
"You don't want me to please you? Hmm. That's different... Usually girls want their dates to please them, but I guess that in your case I can just annoy you more."  
"I hate you."  
"Let's see... Who do you hate more? Me or George?"  
"You."  
"Me or Lee?"  
"You."  
"Me or Oliver?"  
"You."  
"Me or Marcus Flint?"  
"Hmm... you."  
"Me or..."  
"Let me get that for you. You."  
"Fine! Me or Snape?"  
"Grr... You got me!"  
"See- you can't possibly hate me as much as you hate Snape!"  
Somebody in the hallway cleared their throat.  
"Well, well, well... Mr. Weasley, Ms. Johnson. Out past curfew are we? And paying disrespect towards a Professor that, oh, happens to be me!" Snape spat out. Uh-oh, thought Angelina. That definitely was not good! Snape had listened in to their whole conversation on their way back to the common room! Speaking of which, where were they anyway?  
"My dear, old Professor Snape! You see, it's all a misunderstanding. I was escorting young Angelina here back from the Hospital Wing. What she meant by hating you was that she hated the potion she read in one of her books in your class. She made it wrong and got all full of blue pimples. That's why she was in the hospital wing in the first place." Fred lied to his face. Wow, she thought. He is a great liar though... Wait! Did he just tell Snape...? "Twenty five points off of Gryffindor! Now get to your dormitories- now!" Snape ordered, interrupting her thoughts.  
"Yes sir- right away." Fred smiled, grabbing Angelina's arm, turning the way that lead to the common room. Angelina knew where she was now.  
"Nice quick thinking, smart arse." Angelina said sarcastically. "A potion that gave me blue pimples? Oh yes- Snape'll let me live that one down!"  
"It was either that or it made you turn plum purple whenever you sneeze. But the pimples had a better effect..." Fred smiled. Angelina hit him on the back of the head.  
"Stupid git. I can't believe you made me turn into a parrot in the first place!"  
"You didn't have to pick up the chocolate and eat it. I'm just so good-looking that you lost your head when I asked you out. Nothing can be done about that."  
"Oh, please! Do you really want me to get Granger to look up a charm that does turn you into the ugliest person on earth?"  
"Hmm... I honestly wouldn't mind. But you might get made fun of for being the date of the ugliest person on earth. So for your sake, I say 'Please! No! I beg you not to!' Plus, Granger wouldn't do that to me."  
"Don't be so sure..."  
"I will be, though. Hey- what's your middle name?"  
"Ugh. I knew this would come up some time or other. Six years and I was almost through!"  
"Is it really that bad?"  
"No- not really. Why do you want to know my middle name?"  
They were finally there. Angelina whispered the password to the groggy Pink Lady and they entered the deserted common room.  
"Oh, just a thing me and George are creating- a charm that curses the person whose full name is inscribed on it. We only have one made so far."  
"You were going to test it on me!?! Why not find Malfoy's middle name and test it on him you cruel, heartless, idiot!"  
"One; there is no way I would go within five feet of that idiot- I don't want to risk catching his disease of Jerkitis. Two; if I was heartless I wouldn't do this, would I?"  
Just then, Fred stooped down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips- leaving Angelina dumbfounded. Fred grinned.  
"Night Ang." He waved before heading up the stairs.  
Oh my Gosh... Angelina thought. He did not just do that. This is a  
dream. An odd dream. And odd dream but a good dream... 


	3. To Dance or Not To Dance?

((Thanks for the reviews you guys- again! smiles This story is so fluffy. I need to think of something to happen. If anybody has any ideas, just let me know in a review! :) Here we go then...))  
  
Chapter Three: To Dance or not to Dance?  
  
"Oy, Angelina! Hurry up!" Angelina could hear Fred's voice echo up into the girls' dormitory. For the seventh time in ten minutes.  
"She'll be down when we're done!! After that snowball fight, she needs proper time to get ready!!!" Alicia snapped back at him opening the door a peak.  
"Are you guys almost done?" Angelina asked. Katie and Alicia- who had not joined the snowball fight earlier; which had been great- were giving her a 'makeover'. Apparently they had bought her dress robes in Hogsmeade without her and were completely 're-styling' her- closing eyes and all- for the Yule Ball.  
"Yes- we are." Katie informed her, a few smudges of eye shadow on her eyes later. Angelina finally opened her eyes to face a mirror and gasped. Was that really her?  
Her sleek brown hair- usually just pulled back- was long and wavy. She had eye shadow, blush, glossy, metallic rose lipstick, a matching color eye shadow, and light mascara- all brightening up her face. And her dress robes! They were gorgeous- the same color rose as her eyes and lips! She looked liked one of the models in Teen Witch Magazine!  
"Oh my God, you guys! How did you manage this? How can I thank you?!?" Angelina hugged her best friends- who were equally as beautiful.  
"Well... it took a lot of research..." Alicia began.  
"And a lot of fun shopping time!" Katie added.  
"But it's worth it! Oh, Ang! We all look great! Let's go to that Ball and show those guys who rules the Quidditch pitch!" Alicia cried as the three- arms linked- strode down into the deserted common room, where an impatient George and Fred were waiting in matching blue dress robes. They turned around to face them at the same time.  
The girls tried not to smile as the twins' mouths dropped to the ground. Fred quickly recovered though as he took Katie's arm.  
"So- where'd you girls stash the rest of the polyjuice potion?" He joked. Angelina rolled her eyes. It was amazing how he could both insult and compliment a person in the same sentence...  
"Yeah, well you must have had one too many of your Chango Chocolates. It seems to have had a permanent effect on you." It wasn't the best comeback she could come up with, but Fred smiled anyways as the group made their way to the Great Hall. Katie met up with Brian, the Ravenclaw, on the way- and the group chatted anxiously about the group that would be singing there.  
As soon as they entered the great 'ballroom', they went and sat at a table. The room was filled to the brim with people in dress robes- dancing, standing, talking, and eating!  
"Wow." Fred said plainly as he looked around. Angelina could barely stop looking at the ceiling- a beautiful snow filled the sky but the moon shone brighter than she ever remembered it before.  
"There's so many people here!" She smiled.  
"Well, it is a ball, mind you, Ang. Would you like something to drink? Punch maybe? Mum said in her letter that it's always nice to get your date punch..." He grinned mischievously.  
"I think I'll get my own punch, Weasley. There's no wonder what you might do to it..."  
"Damn. I was so close to enjoying watching you transform into a parrot again in front of all three schools..."  
"Tch. Quite the charmer, aren't you?"  
After getting the bright red punch in flasks, they sat down at a table. Angelina couldn't help but think of that kiss Fred had given her last night. Did he mean it or was it just his Weasley humor? Why didn't either of them mention it now? Why was she falling head over heels for Fred Weasley in the first place?! Ugh... it was all so confusing...  
"Hey look! Hermione's with Krum!" Fred pointed out. Angelina followed his gaze and sure enough, there was the famous Bulgarian Seeker dancing with the famous British Bookworm. It was a perfect match in Angelina's eye!  
"And look. There's your little brother- sulking about it." She smiled, catching sight of Ron sitting alone, scowling at Krum and Granger. She had a feeling a love triangle was about to erupt...  
"Poor ickle Ronnikins." Fred grinned sarcastically. "I'll torture him about it later. To dance or not to dance?"  
Angelina had been so wrapped up in thought that she hadn't noticed that the loud, bouncy music had been replaced by a slow song- everybody was getting up to slow dance to it.  
"Not to dance." She grinned sarcastically, taking his arm on the dance floor. "I don't want to dance at all. I mean, come on Fred! Who dances at dancing balls?"  
"I'll take that as a yes... Come on..."  
She placed her arms around his shoulders as his hands placed themselves at her waist. She smiled as she stared into his deep brown eyes...  
  
"Hey, Ang?" His voice interrupted her trance like state.  
"Yeah?"  
"The song's over."  
"Oh..."  
They let go of each other and went back to sit down. Fred sighed.  
"I'm bored here. Let's go somewhere else." He suggested. Angelina gave him a questioning look.  
"Like where?"  
"I dunno. Anywhere but here. There's too many people."  
"Um... okay..."  
With that he lead her out of the filled room and down the hallways. It was filled with trees and ice sculptures and benches- some accommodating people themselves who also left the crowded ballroom.  
"Where are we going, Weasley?" Angelina asked him.  
"You'll see!"  
"You know I'm impatient!"  
"Actually, I've always thought parrots as quite tolerant little creatures..."  
"Oh, please!"  
"Seriously though. It's the puffskeins that aren't patient..."  
"Like you would know..."  
They were outside now- and even though there was no wind, it was still cold as ice outside. The snowflakes gently fell on their rosy cheeks as Fred lead her to a tree- blocking the snow and cold from them.  
"I would! I had a pet puffskein once. It was an adorable little thing. It died after five months, though..."  
"Oh, Fred. I'm so sorry..."  
"Don't be. I had used it as a bludger..."  
"Fred!?!"  
"What? I was seven!"  
"Like that's an excuse. You act like you're six now!"  
"No I don't!"  
"Yes you do!"  
"No I don't! I act like I'm five, thank you very much..."  
"You amaze me sometimes, Fred..."  
"Oh, like I did last night?"  
That was the conversation breaker. After avoiding the topic all day, it had finally come up.  
"Don't flatter yourself, Weasley..." She cracked out. He just grinned as his eyes lit up.  
"Oh, come on, Ang. You can't tell me that you had expected that."  
"I knew what you were going to do all along. There- I just did."  
"Oh, please. You're a horrible liar. You know you enjoyed it."  
Silence. Angelina couldn't bring herself to speak. She was feeling way too many feelings for this boy; love, anger, and more anger.  
"See, I know you enjoyed it." He told her again, meeting her icy stare with an 'I-told-you-so' one.  
"And how would you know that?"  
Almost instantly Fred backed down.  
"Because," he whispered, turning away. "I enjoyed it..."  
It took a minute to realize what he was saying- and then Angelina felt better than she ever had in her life. She put her hand on his shoulder and turned him towards her.  
"You're right then, I guess."  
"Right about what?"  
"Must I explain everything?! Here..."  
And before she knew what she was doing, before she could stop herself, she pressed her lips onto his. And then they were deepening the kiss as it became more passionate... Then they pulled away.  
"Oh. I get it now." Fred smiled. Angelina rolled her eyes. Suddenly it wasn't as cold out as it had been before.  
"Let's get back inside before everyone else thinks that we're doing something elsewise..." Fred put his arm around her as they headed back towards the castle.  
"Fred. Elsewise isn't even a word..."  
"You'll live."  
And so they went back inside together, silently for once, and met up  
with the others at the Gryffindor Common Room... 


	4. Missing the Now Fred

Chapter Four: Missing the Now Fred  
  
((Okay... Sorry about the wait and the short chapter. My computer had a near- death experience, but its okay now. Okay- I figure I'm gonna wrap this one in about 3 more chapters, because I am completely lost with this one. Thanks to alllllll of my reviewers infinitely!! You are the biggest help in the world! Okay, here we are, then...))  
  
Angelina woke up in her dormitory. When had she gotten there? What had happened? Then, the memories of the past night flooded back into her. She felt like slapping herself.  
"Angelina, you idiot!" She whispered to herself under her breath. Why was she mad at herself for kissing Fred? I mean- he had kissed her before; it was no big deal. Angelina thought about Fred. Even though she had had a crush on him for the longest time, she was mourning.  
Fred would never be the same to her again. Either they would end up together for a while, which was highly unlikely knowing Fred Weasley, and act all lovey dovey; or they'd end up breaking up and they'd never talk to each other again. Angelina already missed the teasing, brother-like Fred, no matter how much she anticipated the new one.  
But then again... they hadn't said anything to anyone when they had gotten back to the Common Room  
"Why are you an idiot?" Alicia asked, pulling open the curtains of Angelina's four poster bed.  
"Am I really that loud?" Angelina collapsed desperately onto her soft bed.  
"Yes. Now what's the matter? Quiet- Katie is still asleep."  
"Okay...Alicia... I like Fred and I'm positive he likes me, but I don't want the Fred now to go away if we go out or something."  
"I'm so happy for you, Ang! What do you mean the Fred now?"  
"Shh... keep quiet! I don't know, Alicia! It's like, I love him teasing me and joking around and I'm afraid that if we go out or something he'll act different and if we break up..."  
"Ang... trust me. Everything will be fine! Look at me and George! We had a wonderful time last night, even if we're not going out. He still acted... the sorta same around me." She put weakly.  
"Ugh! Alicia!!!! You're not helping!" Angelina whined.  
"Look... What do you want me to say?! He's Fred. He'll stay Fred! What do you want to do? Tell him you want to date in secret or something, and then he acts like now around you when you're with us, and acts like however he acts around you when it's just you?" Alicia shrugged exasperatedly.  
A spark flew through Angelina's mind.  
"Alicia. You. Are. A genius! That's exactly what I am going to do!"  
Angelina got up and started to get dressed, quicker than lightning.  
"Ang, I was being sarcastic!" Alicia scrambled after her- but Angelina was already heading down into the Common Room- ready to find and talk to Fred! 


	5. Faking With Fred

((Sorry about the lame past-chapter. I'm losing my touch!! cries Anyway, thanks to my reviewers soooo much for sticking with me here! I hope this chapter is better!!))  
  
Chapter Five: Faking With Fred  
  
"Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred!!!!" Angelina raced through the Common Room- rousing studying first years, waking half-asleep seventh years, and running through a group of fifth years- straight into a red haired Weasley.  
"OOF!!" They both cried.  
"Sorry George- where's-"  
"I'm right here, Ang." Fred smiled weakly. "Ooh, George! Maybe she accidentally ate one of our candy prototypes that make you move five times faster than usual?"  
George's brow wrinkled. "I dunno, Fred. The Speed-a-Sweets weren't supposed to have a personality effect- but then again, that would explain why our dear friend here is frantically looking for you."  
"Right you are, brother. I think we should test them on Neville, just to be sure..." Fred was stopped by Angelina lightly thwacking him on the head. Ugh! Could he not be annoying pest just for once?!?!  
"Shut up and no, I did not eat any of your messed up sweets. Fred, we need to talk!" She ranted.  
An "obvious/confused" look phased over Fred's freckled face. "Well, Ang, I kinda figured that when you started shouting my name and knocking everyone over just to get to me..." He stated.  
"No, Fred! I mean we need to 'talk' ((A/N- stupid bold/italics/underline and the little starries aren't working! Grr!))..." She made a swooshing motion over to a deserted common room corner.  
"Ah! About the, uh, erm... parrot incident. Yes! Let's go talk, shall we?" Fred said, once again with the sales person voice. Ang loved it when he did that! Wait- no! She had to talk to him now!! Fred smiled knowingly, pointing to the corner. He then turned to his brother, and with a fake, sincere voice told George, "Brother- I expect to see you around, but if I don't, just tune in to our twin ESP thing and I'll contact you then. Take care! Off we are, Ang..."  
"All right, Fred. But do be careful..." George let out a sniffle and wiped away a nonexistent tear. Ugh! Thought Angelina. These two do too much acting- they're even starting to convince themselves...  
"What's up, Best Friend that is a Girl who hopefully will be promoted to the position of Girlfriend?" Fred asked concernedly.  
"Exactly my point!" Angelina exclaimed in a whisper. Fred's brow furrowed.  
"Um... Will I be considered a stupid git if I say that I have absolutely no clue what you mean?"  
"Ugh! No. What I mean is, that... well, I don't want to go all public if we start dating or anything, I mean, that is if..."  
"Yes, yes, Ang, I'm pretty sure we're already past the 'I like you, you like me' thing. Now what is this about not wanting anyone else to know?"  
"I dunno Fred, I'm just... If people hear out about us, and it doesn't work out... I'm just afraid... Fred, I'm afraid I'm gonna lose you. I don't want us to change. I mean, I want us to change, but not so completely that it's obvious, and..."  
"And you'll miss my bickering and pestering, will you?"  
"Now Fred, that's not I meant..."  
"Oh admit it, Ang! You'd miss my bickering and pestering and annoying...ing... I can see it! I can!"  
"Oh shut up, Fred! This is serious!"  
"Of course, Ang. Look... if you want to keep quiet, it's fine with me. Just as long as we can be together- even in secret- it's fine with me." Fred smiled with sincerity in his eyes. It was when he was like this that Ang felt she was getting a glimpse of the true Fred Weasley. Not the annoying, humorous, ruler of the world, Weasley twin. But a gentler, truthful, deep person that he rarely ever let out.  
"Thanks..." She whispered quietly, meeting his gaze.  
"Any time, Ang, any time...," He grinned, starting to walk back to George and Alicia, who had joined them down in the Common Room. "It's a good thing I'm the best actor there is at Hogwarts. Think you can match up to me?"  
"Fred- I've already matched up to you, and not only, but I have already lit the torch."  
"Huh?"  
"Matches, Fred, matches..."  
"Ah! I see the light! And you are so not a better at acting than me, Ang. Honestly... Tell us, Miss Johnson, what's it like being stuck in reality with no acting or make believe whatsoever? Huh? Huh? Huh?"  
"I am not, Mr. Torchless Match! Now shut up and... and do whatever you usually do!"  
"Hmm... I usually annoy you, so that's already taken care of!"  
"What about the shut up part, then, hmm? You can't possibly annoy me and not talk at the same time, can you? Ha! Who's stuck in reality now, Torchless!?"  
"Oh believe me, Ang, there are ways, there are ways..."  
"You and George! Ugh! Hopeless cases you are! But even George is a bit better than you! At least he knows when to stop being a prat!"  
Fred gasped, "How dare you speak of my own brother that way you... you... Person Stuck in Reality!"  
"I see the conversation has strayed off of parrots, then?" George and Alicia came up to them.  
"Apparently. Tell you brother to get some brains, will you?!" Angelina rolled her eyes.  
George thought about it for a moment, "See... I would, I really would, Angelina, but then that would make Fred the smarter of the two of us, wouldn't it? I can't risk losing my title..."  
"Oh please..."  
As the completely pointless arguments raged on, Angelina couldn't help but grin inwardly at the fact that her plan was working!!! ... Or so she thought... 


	6. A Bad Thing

((Thanks to my reviewers infinitely and I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever. I might be a little slower on updates for this one until I gain inspiration and have completed my other fics, but I hope you R&R anyways!!! Here it goes...))  
  
Chapter Six: A Bad Thing  
  
Everything was going great. Had been ever since they decided to do that and had worked until now- the end of the Holidays and start of studies once more. Everybody was under the charade that Angelina was still Fred's Best Friend That Is a Girl- and nothing more. And she liked it that way. She could tease him all she wanted in public, and could snog him all she wanted when they were alone. She chuckled at the thought.  
  
She was walking through the crowded halls, scanning for Fred, who seemed to be avoiding her today. There!!! That familiar head of flaming hair had been spotted! And she could tell by now that it wasn't George's similar one, either.  
  
Standing in front of the door of the Charms classroom, was Fred. Angelina perked up and smiled as she came up to him.  
  
"Ello, there Weasley! Anything up?" She asked cheerfully to Fred- whose eyes were constantly growing wider. It was then that she noticed that Fred indeed was not smiling like she, but was indeed frowning and looking about suspiciously.  
  
"Yes! There is! But-"He cringed as he was interrupted by a pretty, blonde Ravenclaw, placing her arms around his shoulders and giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hello, Freddykins! I'm so glad we have Charms together, aren't you?! Oh... hi Angelina..." Ella Juniper smirked in her direction. Angelina froze. Completely solid. She felt like she was under the body bind curse- Petrificus Totalus.  
  
Had that annoying, bimbo of a Ravenclaw just kissed Fred on the cheek? Was she really hanging all over Fred like that? Had she just called him- of all embarrassing pet names possible- Freddykins?!! Instantly, Angelina felt the flames building up inside her. She was about to start screaming at someone- either Fred or Ella, she didn't know who just yet...- when Fred spoke first.  
  
He unwrapped himself from Ella's grasp, wincing at her, and faced Ang.  
  
"Ang... You know Ella, right? Of course you do. She's in our class! Ha! She asked me out this morning- right after you reminded me about not acting like a five year old in public anymore." He hinted. Angelina felt like slapping herself. He had been referring to her reminding him that they still had to act just as friends, no matter what and yada, yada this morning...  
  
"Oh... and... you said yes?" Angelina asked as nicely as she could put it, much to Ella's pouting concern. Fred looked at her guiltily.  
  
"Well, yes, Ang. People would have been wondering why I would say no to such gorgeous... person, wouldn't they have been?" He explained, through gritted teeth- yet still causing Ella to smirk proudly.  
  
As much as she wanted to collapse onto the floor, get someone to curse her for ever thinking of not going 'public'- she forced a smile and said, "Well of course... Erm, congratulations Fred... Ella..."  
  
And with that, they thankfully filed into Charms class.  
  
()!#$%&() ()&%$#!()  
  
"You didn't have to say yes to her, Fred!!!" She stormed during lunch- when they were sure they could be alone in the common room.  
  
"You don't understand, Ang!!! There was nothing I could do! All my mates were around me, nodding yes and telling me to say yes and all that!! I had to!!" He defended. Angelina felt like whipping a piece to wizard's chess at him.  
  
"She's a bubbly, pratty, bimbo, Fred!!!" She continued ranting with the full fury that had been building up all morning. "And you could have just done the NOBLE thing, said no, and told all of your pathetic chums- who were probably just Lee and George who would have understood- that she wasn't your type!!"  
  
Fred winced and flailed his arms madly. "What do you want me to do?! Go back in time and say no?!?!"  
  
"Yes!!" Angelina spat. "Or even better just bloody break up with her!"  
  
"I can't, Ang! She already made me promise to watch the next Task with her!"  
  
"Pf! That is the most pathetic excuse I've heard, Fred Weasley!!! Why don't you just admit it and say that you'd rather date her because she's prettier and girlier and all that jazz!! Go on!!"  
  
Fred looked as though she had slapped him across the face with her broom.  
  
"Don't you EVER say that again, Ang! I would never choose that... thing over you! She's pretty, but you're beautiful! She's girly- but you're the second best pranker to George and Lee I know! I would never choose her over you!!! You're my Best Friend that is a Girl and my Girlfriend, Ang!!!"  
  
A flood of relief waved over Angelina as she felt tears sting her eyes. She was still full of anger, though.  
  
"That doesn't change," she choked out, "the fact that you cannot date both of us at the same time!!!"  
  
"Hey!! It wasn't my idea to keep "us" quiet, okay?! Maybe then I wouldn't have been pressured into saying yes and acting like any normal 16-year-old would have! Cause then I'd have a reason to say no!!!" He threw back. Ang felt a pang in her heart... he was right... it was practically her fault...  
  
Angelina spun around, her dark hair flying as she pulled open the portrait of the Fat Lady, whispering before she left for Herbology, "This is what we call a 'bad thing' Fred. And it looks like you have a decision to make..." 


	7. The Weasely Twin Amendment

((hehe Sorry about the wait you guys... It was Eveilevergreen's review that finally caught my attention. I had no idea it had been so long since I updated!! Okay... well, I might have had a clue, but the thing is that I've been on vacation since June until Late July- _then_ a friend of ours had a miscarriage while staying here, and I only just got back from another vacation. And I've been paying more attention to other fics than this one and I realize now that this one is just as importante so I give everlasting thanks to allll of my patient readers and sorry for the wait!! And this chapter is dedicated to **Evilevergreen** for that notice AND **Manoela Wood **for giving me this idea during my time of writer's blockiness... thanks to you both...))

Chapter Seven: The Weasley Twin Amendment

((a/n: Oh yeah. This is the first and only chapter of this fic that is going to be based around Fred- I would say from his POV but it lacks first person narrative... This also brings out a more mature, secretive set of Weasley twins than we know...))

_Okay..._ Fred paced around his empty dorm impatiently. _Just dump Ella! It's not that hard! I mean someone like that should be used to being dumped by now! But then all the mates will know something is up! I mean, just before Holidays we had been chatting about how we would never turn down that Ravenclaw! AH! Why must this be so confusing?!?!_

Then it hit him. It didn't have to be confusing at all! He was a twin for cripe's sake!

"GEORGE!!!!" He bellowed, racing down the stairs, and into the hallway, not in a dissimilar fashion of Angelina a few days ago, grabbing his twin by the collar and dragged him up into the dormitory, leaving Katie, Alicia, and Lee gazing strangely after them.

"Oy! What's the problem with you?! Have you gone mad?!" a very disgruntled George complained as soon as they were in the dorm. "Or perhaps you've miscalculated one of our new sweets, perhaps?!"

"No, George! There is no time for that! By the second code of the Weasley Twin Amendment I defer from you all rights to get out of this task of which I am about to appoint to you!" Fred shouted, pointing with accusation at his brother. George's face resembled something of a very pale, confused, Chihuahua as its owner tried to stuff it inside a tea kettle.

"The second code..." He mumbled, "...of the Weasley Twin Amendment? ... But that hasn't been used since..."

"I know." Fred replied, nodded solemnly.

"Well what in bloody hell is it you want from me?!" George asked, throwing his hands up. "It must be pretty damn important if you're bringing up the second code after all this time! Any code for that matter!"

"Please, George. Bring the profanity level down to a zero, if you please. We mustn't forget the seventeenth code."

"Right... right..." George sighed. "Now out with it!"

"I need you to pretend to be me..." Fred began slowly.

"I already know that! That's part of the second code! Now what is it already?!" George burst out. Fred rolled his eyes.

"I need you to pretend to be me and watch the Second Task with Ella for me." Fred whispered sullenly. George's face remained blank for a second. Before bursting out in laughter.

"You're kidding, right?! You brought up the second code for _that_?!" George let out in between the laughter.

"Yes, George. This is serious!" Fred, slightly mad at his twin for this. It was a big deal! His relationship with Angelina was on the line! And George was here laughing like a hyena! Well... he had been. Now George was looking suspicious.

"I now invoke the fourth code of the Weasley Twin Amendment and defer from you all rights to lie, or not tell me what is going on when I ask: why on earth do you NOT want to go with Ella?!" It was now George's turn to point. Gah! Fred grimaced. Why on earth had they made the stupid Amendment in the first place?! He had no choice though. The code was the code... even if they had used the Amendment and its codes since...

"All right! I'll tell. But in turn I put upon you the fifth code of secrecy- meaning if you squeal to anyone I have full, utter permission to shame you as my twin until I feel settled. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay... see... Me and Ang kind of are, well, I guess you could say dating... but only in secret... and since this morning... ish..." Fred let the whole story tumble out from there. George's eyes were wide with understanding.

"I see... Well, that proves it! Our Twin Thing is still in tune. I had a feeling you and Ang were talking about something more this morning in the common room... and those prototype listen-in-ear things also kind of helped..."

"George! You prick! We vowed not to use those until we had a right name for them and made them more effective!" Fred gasped.

"What can I say? A twin's gotta do what a twin's gotta do..." George gleamed. Fred rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. He had to find Ang...


	8. Back

((If you hate me I understand completely. Okay. Good News: I'm finally updating!!! YAY!!! Bad news: this is going to be the last chapter. A) Because its time has long since been due and I feel I owe it to you readers/reviewers to finish this plot which has taken so long to complete, and B) because I decided that instead of stretching it out over one extra chapter, I would get to it right away so it would decrease your time and patience-testing waiting for the final chapter(s) and you could just read this super-long chapter right now smile. Thank you SO IMPOSSIBLY MUCH for having such kind patience with me and my, uh, not-so-great updating skills- and thanks for rocking so much!! I really hope you enjoyed this story and hope I didn't let anyone down. You guys are the best and this fic would have been nothing without you guys!! I'm so sorry I've been neglecting this fic and my others a bit, so hope this makes up for it. Well… tear… here it is! Enjoy!))

**Chapter Eight: Back**

The day was finally here. The 2nd Task had come, and though Fred was nervous and excited for Harry, he was even more nervous about being able to pull this off. I mean, sure. He trusted George with his life not to screw things up- George had had many opportunities to ruin Fred's life by now if he had really wanted to. In the womb; every time playing Quidditch; that time when they were four when George had stolen Bill's wand and was zapping random things…

Why would he choose now of all times to make his twin completely miserable by simply screwing things up?

Maybe Fred was just being paranoid. I mean, everything was all planned out. Everything was set. George had mastered the art of Freddishness quite a while ago, and Georgese was practically a second way for Fred himself. Everything was going to be just fine…

"Where is The Look-Alike, anyways?" He muttered to himself as he paced the grounds outside of the castle doors.

"…And _then_ Fred said 'Well, duh! It's twelve!'" A voice quite similar to George's got laughs from a troupe of 5th years following him out the doors.

"That's _hilarious_, George!" One of the swooning girls crooned. Fred rolled his eyes. How pathetic…

"George, you oaf! Get your pathetic self over here!" Fred yelled. "Thanks to you and your little herd here, we are late!! And when I say 'we', I mean _I_ am late!!!"

"I'm just teasing you. Relax." George waved goodbye to the group as he stood next to his brother. Fred let out a contemptuous sigh of tension.

"You're not acting very Fred-like!" Fred scorned as they began to quickly walk to the lake. "You're not even acting very George-like!"

"Hey- you're not quite yourself, either, mate. _Relax…_" George consoled, starting to get serious about the situation. "Now- I'll meet Ella on one side of the stands, you meet Ang on the other. So that way, there will be less of a chance of getting caught. Now, you have fun with Ang, and I will see to it that Ella… has an excellent time. Now, onward!"

"Yeah," Fred agreed quietly as his brother hustled off to meet Ella. "Onward…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I can't believe Fred is so sweet! He ditched that Ella girl to come watch the Task with me! Can you believe that he really must like me as much as I like him? Ooh!! He is so sweet!!!" Angelina raved on, not for the first time in these past few days, to Alicia.

"Oh, will you shut up already?!" Alicia cried with a distressed look. "I think I am about to barf, that's how sick I am of you going on and on about 'how sweet Fred is' or 'how wonderful and loving Fred is'!"

"I'm not!!" Angelina grinned, her heart fluttering. She was as happy as a lark. As happy now as she had been angry with Fred earlier. "Oh, but _isn't_ he just so wonderful?"

"NO!!!" Alicia clasped her hands over her ears. But removed them just as quickly. "Thank God!! Here comes lover boy now!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

Alicia jumped up with relief as Angelina jumped up to greet the flustered Fred.

"Hey… Fred!" Angelina managed out. She felt as though she were racing on a broom.

If there were ever any doubts of Fred, they disappeared as his smile lit up her world. She grinned back and took his hand as he sat- as Dumbledore began to explain the Task…

She and Fred cheered their hearts out as Harry… not-so-gracefully made his way into the lake with the other Champions. As soon as all four were underwater, the cries died down and the tension-filled wait began.

"Got you something." Fred beamed to her quietly. Angelina looked around. Nothing in his hands… or was there? When Fred unfolded his fist, there was a heart-shaped chocolate.

"New prototype," Fred whispered warmth into her hair, causing Angelina's heart to dip one more time. "I swear it won't make you turn into part-parrot, really."

Angelina lightly took it out of his hand, and popped the chocolate into her mouth. As soon as she closed her eyes, warmth spread into her body and she felt as though she were swirling, spiraling, spinning through a vortex of color. Bright color- shades of pinks, blues, and oranges; purple, greens, and yellows… It wasn't a bad, dizzying, nor unpleasant feeling… a feeling that everything was thrilling, wonderful, and just fine… everything was just fine…

And as soon as her brown eyes opened, Fred's handsome face was there. And then the feeling was gone, yet still somewhat there… And Angelina knew that it always had been there. And probably always would be.

"However," Fred grinned in his lopsided, mischievous way, "I cannot promise you that we did not use any of that 30-second love potion…"

"Fred…" Angelina placed her hand on his and was about to finish, but out of nowhere a gust of wind blew her hat off. And it was traveling, traveling to the entire other side of the stadium… Angelina frowned, but then turned to smirk. "Fred, will you _please_ go get my hat for me?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George didn't even notice that Ella's hat had blown off in a strange gust of wind until she whined something about it. He had been too busy gazing at her pretty face, yet somehow he had been seeing Alicia's face there instead.

"Fred? Go get my hat, will you?" Ella asked, waving a hand before his face, waking him out of his conscious sleep.

"Of course. And I hope you'll have a prize for me, then." George tried to make his grin just slightly more lopsided than usual, to match Fred's usual.

Ella's crystalline teeth shone as she grinned and waved him onward on his trek to the other side of the viewing area.

As he stumbled past spectators, of either Durmstrang, Hogwarts, or Beuaxbaton he was not paying attention to, he blindly searched to find Ella's hat. He did not even notice he was stumbling only a bit ways past his own twin, who was stumbling his own blind way past George himself.

He did, however, find Ella's hat around almost the complete opposite side of the stadium. He swooped it up, and as he turned around, a voice called to him. He immediately froze.

"Fred! Where are you going with my hat?" Angelina laughed.

"Damn…" He muttered silently to himself. Leave it to the 2nd Code to get screwed up- not for the first time in the lifetime of the Weasley Twin Amendment. Besides- who would have guessed Ella and Angelina have almost the exact same hat. And where was Fred, anyways, if Angelina expected George to be him? "This is exactly why we haven't used the 2nd since…"

He whipped around with a pathetic smile.

"Here you go, Ang…" He thrust the hat towards her.

Instead of claiming it with a smile, Angelina frowned.

_This is not good…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fred, silly! You found my hat!" Ella's voice chirped. Fred whipped his head up, to see Ella in front of him, grabbing the hat out of his hands.

"Um, I'm not Fred. I'm George. But here's your hat, anyways…" Fred tried to escape. AHHHH. Where was George?! He was supposed to be keeping Ella occupied! Stupid 2nd code…

"_Right…_ How could you be, when George has been sitting over there with Angelina and Alicia, see. Now, Fred. Come here! You must claim your prize for finding my hat so fast!" Ella leaned in towards him. Within two seconds, her mouth was engulfed around his…

_Bad. Wrong. Betrayal. Dark Side. Stop. Now. Bad Fred. Bad. Gah. Stop… now. Okay, one… two… three. STOP ALREADY!!! Evil. Guilt. Bad... Not good._

Fred pulled away, finally. Unfortunately, he could also see six pairs of eyes watching him from the other side… _Definitely not good…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong, Ang?" 'Fred' asked her. Angelina just glared silently. She swore she could see the steam coming off of herself, a volcano silently waiting to erupt in the cold.

"Well for one thing, _George_, you're not Fred. But if you're pretending to be him- then he must certainly be himself over there, snogging Ella." Angelina spat out after hearing George's voice. How she knew it wasn't Fred's, she never knew. But she did. She always did.

George and Alicia's faces whipped across to see Fred and Ella having a tongue-wrestle on the other side of the stadium. Fred pulled away, and looked over towards them. And that was when Angelina knew that the feeling the chocolate had showed her, the one that had been there that whole time, was gone…

**The End.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

((**I'm just kidding!** You don't think I'd end it up like THAT after this whole time, do you? I could practically see that 'gasp' look on your face after reading 'the end'. Actually, all I can see is my computer screen and the keyboard as I type this. But, ANYways. Here's the REAL ending, and I hope it is much more suitable than the one located above! Thanks for your time, hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it, and hope you'll take the time to leave a review after reading the real ending!! Peace out and Save the Llamas Kelsey))

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been over two years now since they had graduated from Hogwarts. Angelina walked down the snowy lane in a small village outside of Hogsmeade, making her way towards the apartment that she, Katie, and Alicia had lived since graduation.

As she walked, her boots left light indentations in the snow. Her breath rose like steam from her mouth.

Something about this, and she remembered… Her sixth year, that day of the second Task. So much had happened on and since that day… So much.

She walked up to the small lodging building. Katie and Alicia would be out with George and Brian. She was the odd woman out… And who knew where Fred was around now?

She grabbed her wand and muttered the key-word to get into the apartment, and flicked on the lights. Just as she expected, no one was there. _More time to study for myself,_ she thought as she removed her winter garments.

After making her way to the living room, Angelina spied something on the table. What was this? A little box… An owl hooted from next to her own Tawny on a perch.

"Now who are you from?" She asked the Great Horned Owl, before plopping onto the couch, parcel in hand. He hooted back in reply.

Angelina carefully removed the top off, and inside she saw a small heart-shaped chocolate. Only one, yet it seemed to stand out in her memory…

"Hmm. Seems harmless." Angelina shrugged, before popping it into her mouth. Warmth filled her chilled veins, and a vortex of color, and good feeling… a feeling so familiar…

"Now look behind you…" The colors seemed to whisper. Angelina could feel herself turning around, and when the colors fade, Fred was standing there. Just looking so perfect. Angelina shot him an inquisitive look.

"Oy, Angelina?" He asked, taking her hands.

"What is it, Fred?" She replied back, with a smile.

"Wanna marry me?" He smirked. Whoa. Angelina did a double take. Had he actually said that? Yes, he had, otherwise they both wouldn't be grinning so madly.

"Sure." She shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of it… before she pulled him into a kiss… And she knew that the feeling would stay…

**The Official The End**


End file.
